Nowy
Liga Wybrańców to określenie nadane przez media głównemu składowi drużyny koszykówki z Gimnazjum Amertis. Mimo iż mają 15 lat i istnieje wielu równie, a nawet bardziej utalentowanych graczy od nich wiesz dlaczego są największymi gwiazdami swojego pokolenia? Ponieważ są oni następcami tego człowieka... Słońce wlatywało do pokoju przez malutkie szparki w żaluzjach. W całym pokoju panował niezły bałagan po czym można było wywnioskować, że w 100% jest to męski pokój. Na ścianach widniały plakaty koszykarzy, a na jednej z półek umieszczone były same trofea. Przy ścianie stojącej na przeciw okna znajdowało się łóżko na którym spał młody nastolatek. Rin: Adi! Wstawaj bo spóźnisz się pierwszego dnia! Adi: Haaaah! O k*rwa! Nastolatek szybko zrzucił z siebie ubrania po czym powędrował pod prysznic. Adi: Ahhh... Gorąca woda jest taka przyjemna. thumb|leftPo paru minutach chłopak wyszedł spod prysznica, wytarł się i ubrał. Następnie spojrzał się na pułkę z trofeami oraz na widniejące za nimi zdjęcie z jego starą drużyną. Adi: No to idę... Rin: Adi! na litość boską! Spóźnić się pierwszego dnia nowej szkoły! Adi: Wiem, wiem! Rin: Pamiętaj, że dzisiaj zapisy do klubów szkolnych! Adi: Wiem! Klub koszykówki już na mnie czeka! ---- Dragneel ledwo zdążył na autobus aczkolwiek udało mu się zająć miejsce przy oknie. Wpatrując się w mijane obrazy rozmyślał o tym jaka może być jego nowa drużyna. Gdy pojazd w końcu się zatrzymał, chłopak jak najszybciej wyskoczył z niego po czym zaczął biec ile sił w nogach. Adi: Gdybym wiedział, że i tak się tak spocę to nie brał bym rano prysznica! O ej, z drogi śledzie! Kai: Co takie... Adi: Sorki wielkie! Skąd on się tu wogule wziął. thumbKai: EJ TY! Uważaj jak biegniesz! Adi: Sorka raz jeszcze, ale pojawiłeś się znikąd... poza tym trochę mi się spieszy! Co za dziwny koleś. Kai: Mi też się trochę spieszy na rozpoczęcie Liceum Dino! Adi: Co?! Szybki jesteś! Czekaj... LICEUM DINO?! Więc będziemy kolegami ze szkoły? Kai: Co? Adi: Jestem Adrian Dragneel, ale przyjaciele mówią mi Adi, więc też mnie tak nazywaj! Kai: Jestem Kai Hikaru, ale wciąż to nie znaczy, że jesteśmy kole... Adi: No to gazu przyjacielu! Kai: Człowieku co jest z tobą nie tak?! Obcych się nie boisz. Adi: Ale ty jesteś taki mały a ja jestem dośc silny więc raczej bym sobie poradził. Kai: Ty... okrutny jesteś... Adi: Tak czy siak, chcesz ze mną poszukać stanowiska klubu koszykówki? Kai: Koszykówki... czekaj ty chyba nie?! ---- W tym samym czasie dwóch członków klubu koszykówki zaczęło rozstawiać swój stragan. thumb|leftJohn: Po prostu nie wierzę, że muszę tu z tobą siedzieć Reyes! Adam: Weź wyluzuj John, masz coś wogule do roboty? John: Mógłbym na przykład się spotkać ze swoją dziewczyną? Adam: Ręka się nie liczy Quill. John: ... ZABIJE CIĘ! Adam: No już, już. Kto by dowodził nasza drużyną jakbyś mnie zatłukł. John: Zamknij się! Ukatrupię cię! Po paru minutach w końcu się uspokoili. Adam: Zmęczyłeś się już? John: Ehhh... Mogę iść kupić coś do żarcia Panie Kapitanie? thumbAdam: Tak Długo jak wygrywasz, rób co chcesz, pamiętasz? John: Wygrywasz, heh? Adam: Hmmm? John: Nie zrozum mnie źle Kapitanie, poprzednie mistrzostwa były dość w miarę. Przeszliśmy przez Jesienne Wybory, ale w pierwszej rundzie Zimowych Igrzysk zostaliśmy zmiażdżeni, a przez to odpadliśmy z mistrzostw. Adam: Tym się martwisz? Owszem było to frustrujące, ale bądź co bądź resztę mistrzostw poświęciliśmy na trening, jesteśmy teraz silniejsi niż wtedy. Poza tym nie zapominaj, że w tym roku będziemy również mieli nowych zawodników. John: <łysy uśmiechnął się> Masz na myśli tych dwóch głośnych z wcześniej? Adam: Hahaha. Nie oceniaj książki po okładce. John: Kai Hikaru... poprzedni zespół... NIC CIEKAWEGO! Adam: I weź tu bądź optymistą... John: Kapitanie! Adam: Coś taki wystraszony jakbyś ducha zobaczył? John: Ten czerwonooki chłopak... Adam: Ten, którego obaj skądś kojarzylim? John: W rubryce poprzedni zespół wpisał Ligę Wybrańców! Adam: CO TAKIEGO?! ---- Trener: Liga Wybrańców to określenie nadane przez media głównemu składowi drużyny koszykówki z Gimnazjum Amertis. Mimo iż mają 15 lat i istnieje wielu równie, a nawet bardziej utalentowanych graczy od nich wiesz dlaczego są największymi gwiazdami swojego pokolenia? Ponieważ są oni następcami tego człowieka... Naprawdę przywiało go aż tutaj? -rozmyślał siedząc w pokoju trenera, trener liceum Dino. Irene: Niemożliwe! Niemożliwe! Niemożliwe! To niemożliwe! John: Sprawdziłem nawet gazetę sportową i porównałem zdjęcie Ligii Wybrańców z tym na karcie zgłoszeniowej. Irene: Są jak dwie krople wody! Może to bliźniacy? Adam: Skąd ten pesymizm? Być może w nasze szeregi wstąpi bardzo interesujący gracz. Kai: Pomyśleć, że będę w jednej drużynie z kimś kto rano mnie napadł... Adi: O ej! Przeprosiłem! Poza tym nadal mi nie wyjaśniłeś czemu pojawiłeś się znikąd! Kai: To i tak bez znaczenia i tak mnie nie przyjmą do zespołu. Adi: Coś mówiłeś? Kai: Nic! Powodzenia! Adi: Nie dzięki! thumb|leftIrene: Pora zaczynać! Pozwólcie, że się przedstawię. Jestem Irene Scarlet menadżerka naszego zespołu. Po mojej prawej stronie to Adam Reyes, obecny kapitan Liceum Dino. Adam: Miło mi. Irene: A oto nasz trener Midoriya Texas! Midoriya: Siemano! Adi: Midoriya Texas! Oto on! Powód dla którego wybrałem to liceum, był właśnie on! Dawny zawodnik NBA oraz jeden z trzech najlepszych uczniów Pana Acacii! Irene: Przed wami dziesięć zadań. Po wszystkim testach będziemy was kolejno wyczytywać. Jeżeli ja, Adam bądź pan Midoriya podniesie rękę to znaczy, że zdaliście i zostajecie przyjęci do zespołu. W ten oto sposób rozpoczęły się testy: Kozłowanie: Adi (bez przerwy z różnymi trickami), Kai (stracił piłkę po paru sekundach); Drybling: Adi (wyminął wszystkich przeciwników), Kai (od razu stracił piłkę); Rzut za 2 pkt: Adi (10/10), Kai (0/10); Rzut za 3 pkt: Adi (10/10), Kai (0/10); Dwutakt: Adi (10/10), Kai (0/10); Obrona: Adi (10/10), Kai (0/10); Wsad: Adi (10/10), Kai (0/10); Field Goal (naprzemiennie rzuty za 2 i 3): Adi (10/10), Kai (0/10); Podania: Adi (10/10), Kai (10/10); Midoriya: Irene: Dobrze, a teraz ostatnia konkurencja. Do bieście się w 5 osobowe drużyny i rozegracie 10 minutowy meczyk. Random 1: Chce być z tym całym Dragneelem. Random 2: Ja też! Gościu wymiata! Adi: Ej Kai! Chcesz być ze mną w drużynie? Kai: Ty tak na serio? Przecież widzisz jak gram. Adi: Te twoje ostatnie podania były super! Nawet ja za nimi nie nadążyłem! Tylko prośba unikaj strzelania do kosza! Random 3: Nie wieże, że on chce być z tym cieniasem! Kai: He... W porządku! Pokaże ci moją... PRAWDZIWĄ MOC! Adi: Na to liczę! Irene: Ten Adi jest naprawdę niesamowity! Adam: Zdobył max punktów w każdym teście. Ej Johny! Ktoś tutaj pobił twój rekord! John: A weź się przymknij! Irene: Z drugiej strony ten Kai... Adam: Przechwytuje każdą piłkę! Midoriya: A więc to tak! Irene: Mecz zakończony! 50 do 2 dla Drużyny Dragneela! Random 4: Miażdżąca przewaga! Random 5: Ten gościu ma nieograniczoną moc! Random 6: W dodatku te podania! Skąd się wogule wziął ten mały?! Irene: Koniec Egzaminu! Teraz będę wyczytywać wasze imiona i nazwiska. Gdy je usłyszycie macie wystąpić na środek i jedyne co to liczyć na nasze miłosierdzie. I tak po kilku minutach, żaden gracz nie zdobył ani jednego uniesienia reki. Irene: Adrian Dragneel! Adi: Random 7: Jaja sobie robicie?! Kai: Wszyscy sędziowie podnieśli rękę!!! Adi: DZIĘKUJE BARDZO! Irene: Kai Hikaru! Kai: Random 1: To było do przewidzenia. Random 2: Był gorszy od nas więc czego mógł się spodziewać. Adi: Żaden sędzia nie podniósł ręki... Kai: No tak... Czyli jednak nie każdy może grać w koszykówkę... Przynajmniej spróbowałem. Irene: Na tym zakończymy nasz tegoroczny egzamin sportowy, tym którym nie udało się dostać w tym roku polecamy spróbować znowu za rok. Adi: Chwila moment! Midoriya: Ty jesteś... Adi: Jestem Adrian Dragneel! Silny Skrzydłowy Ligii Wybrańców! John: SUPER BOHATER BOISKA! Irene: Czyli to jednak ON! Adi: Dziękuje za przyjęcie! Normalny człowiek w takiej sytuacji by zmilczał niesprawiedliwość, ale... Adam: Niesprawiedliwość? Co masz na myśli? Adi: Przez ostatnie trzy lata dzień w dzień spotykałem się i trenowałem z utalentowanymi ludźmi i po takim czasie jedno mogę stwierdzić! Ten człowiek jest utalentowany a niedopuszczenie go do gry jest wielkim błędem! thumbMidoriya: Wiesz na czym polega twój talent? Kai: Mistdirection. Adi: Mistdirection?! Kai: Dzięki mojej zdolności ukrywania się w otoczeniu jestem w stanie przejąć piłkę w dowolnym momencie i błyskawicznie ją podać. Midoriya: Czy wiesz czemu ta dwójka cię nie wybrała? Kai: Midoriya: Bo nie rozumieją twojej zdolności. Kai: Midoirya: Wiesz czemu ja cię nie wybrałem? Bo nie wiedziałem czy ty sam znasz swoją największą słabość, a zarazem największą moc! Adrianie Dragneel, Kai Hikaru witajcie w Liceum Dino! Adi: O TAK! Kai: Dziękuje! Dziękuje! Midoriya: Adrian Dragneel, Kai Hikaru, Adam Reyes, John Quill i Irene Scarlet to będzie nasz ostateczny, niepokonany skład! John: No proszę mamy grupkę ciekawych pierwszorocznych. Adam: Heh, tak długo jak będą grać tak jak dzisiaj niech robią co chcą. Irene: Ciekawe! Tym czasem po skończeniu egzaminu Adi udał się stronę domu. Kai: Adi! Adi: Co tam Kai? Kai: Nigdy nie zapomnę ci tego co dzisiaj dla mnie zrobiłeś! Adi: No już, wrzuć trochę na luz! Jesteśmy w końcu przyjaciółmi, co nie? Kai: TAAAK! I tak oto rozpoczyna się historia drużyny koszykówki Liceum Dino w wyścigu o tytuł mistrza! C.D.N Kategoria:Boku no Basket Kategoria:Opowiadanie